


Market Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Widobrave Week, brens family lives, veths family didnt get kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veth and Bren meet, no matter the circumstance.
Relationships: Luc Brenatto & Nott, Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Market Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Idea created from this art https://brensquared.tumblr.com/post/613751985779490816/widobrave-week-day-6-au-a-sort-of-everything-is. I hope you enjoy!

Felderwin was much too small, when Veth and Yeza decided to expand their work and offer more than just healing potions, to be able to accommodate them. So Veth traveled by cart to other villages close by, while Yeza stayed and handled the work at home. When Luc came along, Veth let him come with her, and during a nice warm spring after a rather harsh winter when he was three, all three of them traveled together to get away from Felderwin and it's more outspokenly annoyed farming community for a little while. 

It was on one such travel where they had gone farther then usual that they all arrived in a small town called the Zemni Fields, nearer to some bigger towns then Felderwin was, where they set up at the market in their cart. It was pleasant and calm, with not much fuss from those who came by to shop, and their potions sold off fairly well. 

It was mid afternoon, when Yeza had gone off to check out an inn for them, when Veth noticed a human man possibly a bit older then her arrive to the market. He looked to be one of the farmers of the town, though maybe a bit less dirty then others who stayed in the fields most often, and looked to be quite happy as he wandered. She watched him go between stalls with his basket and coin, with her son just barely looking up over the carts side curiously as she fiddled with a larger green potion in hand. 

The man eventually made his way towards her, and she leaned on the carts wall carefully to smile at him, "Hello. Are you looking for a potion?" 

He smiled, nodding as he considered, "Ja. Maybe just a healing. A small healing potion. My cat, she can get a bit excited sometimes, so sometimes it's needed. I don't need a potion for picking green beans."

Veth giggled, "Not unless your very bad at farming," she agreed, "Your cat sounds adorable, I'll get you that potion, it'll cost a silver." she said, turning into the cart just as Luc was suddenly much closer, with one of their small health potions held out to her. "Thank you."

She gave him the large green glass, and let him scurry to the other side of the cart before she held out the health potion to the man, "Here, for your cat." she said. 

He nodded, taking the potion, leaving a silver on the wood, "Thanks. I'll tell Frumpkin you said hello. She will like that." he said, tilting his head, "What is your name? I am Bren." he said. 

Veth smiled, "I'm Veth, and the little one is Luc. Pleasure to meet you, Bren."

"Likewise."


End file.
